Porque ya no somos amigos
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: Si alguna vez habian sido amigos eso habia quedado en el pasado, pero Francia siempre sentiria ese extraño afecto por Inglaterra. Dedicado a Denisse.


_**Porque ya no somos amigos**_

Ya pasaban de las doce, todo parecía estar en calma, y toda persona normal ya debía de estar durmiendo, aunque bueno, Francis Bonnefoy no era lo que cualquiera podía catalogar de "normal". Y no es que gustara de desvelarse, ¡muy por el contrario! Eso provocaba ojeras, y él no podía permitir que eso le ocurriera a su bello rostro. La única razón por la cual no estaba durmiendo como el resto de sus habitantes era por la maldita tormenta que a buena hora se le ocurrió azotar en territorio Francés.

-¡Que horror! Y pensar que en Inglaterra llueve casi a diario-pensó Francis hastiado, le alegraba no vivir con el ingles, con ese clima tan espantoso no le sorprendía que fuera un amargado.

-Aunque de niño no era tan desagradable- dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular recordando a un Inglaterra pequeño con su larga capa verde cubriéndolo hasta los pies.

_No era la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho ya había hecho intentos por llevarse mejor con él, pero tenia un carácter tan hostil que o lo insultaba o lo ignoraba. Aunque sinceramente era difícil ignorarlo, casi siempre que iba a verlo –y solo lo iba a ver porque era un niño y el como "hermano mayor" de todos los niños tenia que ver que todo estuviera bien- estaba llorando o apunto de llorar, Francis sabia la razón, siempre era por la misma razón._

_-¿Te volvieron a pegar tus hermanos?- sabia que la pregunta era tonta, Arthur solo lloraba cuando sus hermanos, en especial Escocia le pegaba, lo cual aun no terminaba de entender, ellos peleaban seguido, llegaban a los golpes, pero el ingles nunca lloraba, solo se ponía así si era uno de sus hermanos quien le hacia daño.  
-¡No estoy llorando!- el más chico se pasó un brazo para limpiar su rostro, el cual tenia sangre, y un ojo morado, Francia hizo una mueca, esos tres se habían pasado más de lo normal con Arthur. Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo para poder curarlo, era algo casi tan común que el más joven ya no decía nada. Noto que antes de que el llegara, las calles de Inglaterra estaban húmedas, seguramente una fuerte lluvia, siempre se sorprendía por el extraño clima, le alegraba no vivir ahí._

_La misma situación se repitió cada vez que iba a visitar a Arthur, el pequeño lloraba, apenas lo veía simulaba estar bien, las calles de Inglaterra siempre húmedas por tanta lluvia, y él curaba al mas joven. Le tomo varios años descubrir el motivo del pésimo clima de Inglaterra.  
-Hay quien dice que la lluvia del Reino Unido son las lagrimas de su nación- le menciono una vez su jefe cuando el comento lo mucho que detestaba el clima de la casa de Arthur._

_Como siempre volvió a casa de Inglaterra a ver como estaba. No era muy diferente de las veces anteriores, solo que ahora su vieja capa verde tenia manchas rojas, sangre seguramente, se acerco como siempre – ¡hey Enano! Te volvieron a dar una paliza, verd- sus burlas murieron en su garganta al ver a Arthur llorar mientras trataba de ocultar sus brazos llenos de heridas abiertas, seguramente causadas por flechas, el abuso había ido demasiado lejos como para que el mas joven no aparentara estar bien solo para salvar su orgullo.  
Después de curarlo en silencio, surgió la pregunta que se había esperado desde hacia varios años  
-¿Por qué me ayudas?- si el mismo se ponía a pensar, pues no había ninguna razón, por extraño que pareciera, había desarrollado un sentimiento de afecto para con Inglaterra, siempre estaba ahí para curarlo, sabia que no podía defenderlo de sus hermanos, después de todo el Reino Unido era complejo y lo mejor era no inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le correspondían, respondió lo mas sinceramente que pudo.  
-Porque eres mi amigo- y es que así era, siempre se autoproclamaba el hermano mayor de todos, pero sabia que no podía hacer eso con Arthur, seguro que el simple nombre "hermano" le causaría repugnancia, y bueno, el siempre estaría ahí para ayudar a Inglaterra, eso tenia que definirlos como amigos ¿no?  
-…Gracias…- fue apenas un susurro pero Francis lo escucho perfectamente, sonrió y toco la cabeza de la nación mas joven, siempre serian amigos._

Aunque "siempre" no es eterno, si alguna vez él y Arthur pudieron ser amigos eso había terminado cuando Inglaterra había permitido que mataran a su amada Jeanne. La persona que una vez hubo considerado su amigo había acabado con la vida de la única mujer que realmente amaba, ella era tan pura y amable que seguramente no le hubiera gustado ver como él guardaba rencor contra un "amigo". Pero a eso se resumía todo, rencor, sin embargo eso era diferente de odiar, lo admitía, quizás ya no era amigo de Arthur, pero siempre existiría ese extraño cariño que lo llevo a curarle las heridas cuando eran niños. Hacia mucho tiempo se había tratado de convencer de que odiaba a Inglaterra tanto como había llegado a amar a Jeanne, tanto que incluso accedió a ayudar a Alfred con su independencia.

_Lo habían logrado, ahora Alfred, no, Los Estados Unidos de América era libre, cuando Alfred le pidió ayuda él mas que encantado había aceptado, ahora sentía que su vena vengativa se había calmado un poco –tu me quitaste a quien mas quise, ahora yo te lo quito a ti, con la única diferencia que esa persona fue quien quiso dejarte- _

_Esa misma noche, la primera noche de libertad para América, otra noche mas para Francia, algo que no sabia que era le obligo a ir a Inglaterra, supuso que para restregarle a Arthur en su cara que ahora Alfred era una nación libre del Reino Unido.  
Llovía, pero no era una lluvia normal, era mas un diluvio, realmente eso no le sorprendió, lo que si lo hizo fue ver a Inglaterra en aquel viejo prado donde solían verse de niños, aun con aquel uniforme rojo sucio, y su cara bañada en lágrimas. Siempre se dijo que seria tan feliz de poder hacer sufrir a Arthur tanto como el lo había hecho sufrir a él con la ejecución de Jeanne. Pero extrañamente ver así al otro no le causo la mas mínima felicidad, se acerco a Inglaterra quien estaba empapado pero parecía no darse cuenta del diluvio que caía._

_-ahora estas feliz ¿verdad?- hablo el ingles sin ver a Francia –siempre dijiste que un día te vengarías, felicidades, lo lograste- su voz se quebró, aunque por la tormenta apenas se podía escuchar lo que decía. Francis quien también estaba completamente empapado no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada. -¿A que viniste Francia? ¿A regocijarte de mi desgracia?- esta vez si le dirigió una mirada, y Francis lo vio, aquella mirada fue la misma que vio aquella vez cuando los hermanos de Arthur le habían arrojado flechas, tristeza, desesperación.  
-ya no eres mi amigo, pero supongo que vine a consolarte- dijo Francis, se esperaba que Inglaterra reaccionara violentamente, pero en vez de eso, Arthur se aferro a su pecho donde lloró, lloró como un niño pequeño que se ha quedado solo, y fue ahí cuando lo entendió, Inglaterra fue quien le quito al amor de su vida, pero él, Francis Bonnefoy le había arrebatado algo mas que a América, le había quitado a la única persona preciada para Arthur, el siempre estuvo solo, porque a pesar de ser amigos el ingles nunca le permitió entrar a su corazón, en ese lugar que parecía estar solo reservado para sus hadas y demás seres inexistentes, ese lugar que únicamente Alfred podía tener. Y ahora, lo había dejado solo, como en un principio. –Perdóname Jeanne, pero no puedo odiar a este chico, perdóname por haberle arrebatado lo único que tenia- pensó el francés mientras abrazaba a Inglaterra._

Esa vez fue la única en la que no odio la lluvia de Inglaterra, y también fue la única vez que Inglaterra permitió que le consolara, ahora llevaban una relación como la que tenían en un principio, discutiendo por tonterías, y siempre tratando de hacer sentir mal al otro, pero ya no eran amigos, de la extraña forma en que lo habían sido en el pasado pero amigos al fin, y la verdad, estaba seguro de que jamás volverían a ser lo que en un pasado habían sido.

Vio el reloj, pasaban de las cuatro, ¡mon Dieu! ¡Se le iban a hacer ojeras! Todo por andar recordando cosas que ya no valían la pena, se recostó con el fin de ignorar la tormenta, pero como solía pasarle con Inglaterra, era difícil de ignorar. Finalmente el sueño comenzó a acudir a él, su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue que iría a ver a Angleterre a molestarlo por haberle mandado esa odiosa tormenta.  
Ahora Francis soñaba con épocas felices, sin guerras, ni rencores, donde Jeanne le sonreía y donde tenia un amigo al cual curarle las heridas.

**Fin**

Esta idea surgió de una platica que tuve con mi amiga Denisse, del porque Iggy es tan tsundere teniendo en cuenta su infancia y que si alguna vez llego a tener un amigo ese pudo haber sido Francia, pero tras la muerte de Jeanne D'Arc esa pequeña posibilidad desapareció. Así como también hacer referencia a la mala relación que tiene Arthur con sus hermanos. Espero que les haya gustado, tenia mucho sin escribir xD y disculpen si hay errores de ortografía, son las 3:23 y ya desvarío xD ¿reviews?


End file.
